


don't care if my halo dips, my rise to this is worth the risk

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Series: The Reincarnation of Elia Martell and Lyanna Stark [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Elia Martell-centric, Elia Takes Shit From No One, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, House Martell, Lyanna Takes Shit From No One, Reincarnation, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Pride, not rhaegar targaryen friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: As she grew, Elia realized that her parents gave her a name that held no meaning to them in this world. The name Elia had once belonged to a Princess in her past life, a life that had been cruelly taken.Elia held no meaning. A new name for a new babe. Elia was a name that was not short for anything. Elia was a name that held the fire of Dorne.Elia is what she will become, let it be a Martell and a Potter.





	don't care if my halo dips, my rise to this is worth the risk

**Author's Note:**

> my hand at a crossover. The title of the story is from the song Girl Gang by Gin Wigmore. Wrote this because Elia Martell has always been an intriguing character, not to mention I'm currently reading A Clash of Kings and I've been trying to finish my two HP fanfics so yeah, this was born.
> 
> This will take place in early 2000's so the war was around the mid 90's and ended in 1999 which is the year our main character is born. 
> 
> Was listening to a playlist with these songs while writing, listen to one of them while reading, I recommend it! :)  
\---  
You Should See Me In A Crown by Billie Eilish  
Girl Gang by Gin Wigmore  
Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift  
Like a Girl by Lizzo

_No one can tell what goes on in-between the person you were and the person you become. No one can chart that blue and lonely section of hell. There are no maps of the change. You just come out the other side. Or you don't._—**Stephen King (The Stand)**

**\---**

_When you grow up as a girl, the world tells you the things that you are supposed to be: emotional, loving, beautiful, wanted. And then when you are those things, the world tells you they are inferior: illogical, weak, vain, empty._

**— Stevie Nicks**

* * *

When she was born, Elia was a tiny thing with ten toes and ten fingers. Her lungs were strong as she screamed into the world as if ready to fight.

As she grew, Elia realized that her parents gave her a name that held no meaning to them in this world. The name Elia had once belonged to a Princess in her past life, a life that had been cruelly taken.

Elia held no meaning. A new name for a new babe. Elia was a name that was not short for anything. Elia was a name that held the fire of Dorne.

Elia is what she will become, let it be a Martell and a Potter.

Lily Potter looks at her husband as he gives their child a grin filled with nothing but love and pride. "Elia Potter-Evans," James practically announces to the small family as he writes the name. Lily stoops him asking for a middle name. He does not know. Lily offers his name which James is taken aback. He thinks, his face turning pensive before saying, "Elia Jaime Potter-Evans." Everyone showers her with affection, commenting on the young parents that she inherited the mother's hair and the father's eyes. The couple laughed even as the war continued. 

She was an orphan at the tender age of a one-year-old, her parents dead by the hands of a monster but one that she defeated without even knowing. She was sent to live with her Muggle relatives, her mother's sister who resented her very existence. Being born with an ability that Petunia Dursley never got to have. It was a childhood filled with so much battle for Elia. The only solace was the dreams, ones that she had were of being in Dorne with her brothers. 

In this life, she would have to be not be broken by these people, by the strangeness that her Aunt Petunia sneered at her every day. As many people see her in judgment before they even know her at all. 

When she went bed in her little cupboard under the stairs she would whisper the words of her House. The words that held pride and shone all across Dorne. The same words her ancestors used to say that signified their House. "I must be unbowed, unbent and unbroken."

She must be those ancient words in order to survive this new world. 

* * *

When Elia Potter-Evans is ten, she gets a letter addressed to her. 

_Ms. E. Potter-Evans _

_The Cupboard Under The Stairs_

_4 Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

She hides it under her shirt, tucked between where the shirt and the band of her orange skirt meet. Uncle Vernon grunts and shoos her away. It brings nothing but utter joy as she goes to her room if you can call a cupboard a room that is and hid her letter. It would be safer to open it in the dead of night rather than letting Dudley see her with it if he opens the door. So she hides her letter in-between the pages of her book, Pretty Little Liars which is a novel a bit strong for an eleven-year-old girl but she likes the mystery. There was more to the series but she only found the first one and the second one free. Putting the yellow book that she got for free from the library, Elia goes to see Dudley throwing a hissy fit. 

When he does a little jiggle, and his face turns red with those stupid crocodile tears it reminds her of a weeping pig but she never voices her words out loud. It amuses her that both her and Doran can do that but her dear little brother Oberyn couldn't. Always talking, never shutting up which would lead him into pure trouble. She would be unrecognizable to her brothers if she would ever meet them in this new life. 

"I don't want her to go!" Dudley yelled, kicking around. "She'll ruin everything!" 

Aunt Petunia tried to console them when Elia spoke. "I can stay, I'll just be in my cupboard. I don't really want to go." It was the truth and if they let her stay, she can go back and open the letter that had her name on it. Her Aunt and Uncle looked torn as Elia tried to hide her hope, in an attempt to just be neutral. This usually worked with her Aunt and Uncle multiple times whenever she went outside to avoid her family members which they liked. If she wasn't here, she wasn't a bother to them at all. 

Finally, they consented as they left and Dudley gave her a nasty look that Elia merely ignored. He feared her 'freakishness' and she used that at times. It would do best to remind him of that. Uncle Vernon threatened her that if she burned the house, it would be her head. Elia nodded, trying to cause any disruption like shrink her Uncle's head or turn his hair blue like she did her teacher. 

They left and Elia marched back inside. Quickly, she went to her cupboard, got her book and sat at the table. Nervously, she got the letter from the page and looked it over. 

_Dear Ms. Potter-Evans, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. The term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

"This has to be a joke," She said to no one. She remembered magic as a tall-tale in Westeros, with the Targaryen Dragons being more real than magic but here it was. She was a witch and they invited her to a boarding school. She ran her fingers through her dark auburn hair. It was mistaken for brown with her rich brown skin that looked like a light tan. Aunt Petunia sneered that her mother couldn't make here even look normal, apparently taking her skin color and eyes after her father while her hair was from her mother along with her face. 

She re-read it over and decided to keep it if it came true-great a reason not to go to some boring school and she would be away from the Dursley's. Score!

But then there was the word, owl which to Elia was a problem. She did not have an owl, how was she supposed to give her response? That came an hour into the Dursley's leaving when a soft hoot sounded from the upstairs bathroom Quickly, she ran upstairs to see a pretty tawny owl trying to get in. She carefully held out her arm and it got on, she took it downstairs where it stood on the chair as she found a piece of paper for her old notebook from her last school term and a pencil. 

She wrote to Professor Mcgonagall, asking her at the end of the letter that- if this was a joke, then it wasn't a funny one. Elia took it to the backyard and carefully tied it with an old shoelace on the owl's feet, it flew away. 

A day later, as breakfast was at the usual pace with Dudley trying to wack her with his stupid stick, there was a knock at the door. Vernon barked at her to get it and she tried to hold her tongue as she walked to the front door. 

When she opened it, a tall stern woman was behind it. Her eyes seemed to soften a bit when she saw Elia before hearing the sound of Vernon yelling at her. "What's taking so long girl! Tell whoever it is that we are not interested!"

The woman's lips pursed into a very thin line as she walked inside. Elia said nothing, the feeling of utter joy that she had never felt since her days with her brother Doran and Oberyn back in the Old Palace in Dorne. When her relatives saw the woman, Petunia turned white as a sheet and Vernon turned so red that Elia thought he resembled a tomato with a mustache. 

Aunt Petunia shrieks "Freaks!" and the is enough for McGonagall, especially after looking at the cupboard that Elia takes her books out from before leaving. She has a small feeling that after this, she won't be living with the Dursley's and it is enough to hope for her to smile as she walks out the door. 

* * *

Diagon Alley is mesmerizing to her. Professor McGonagall looks at her with amusement as she takes the girl away from the pub that hides the alley full of magic. There was the beginning of someone going to say her name but Professor McGonagall swiftly stopped that, telling the man that "We are just on Hogwarts business." With that, she leads Elia way. 

They get her stuff that is on the list. She eyes the children with family with a hint of envy. She does not remember her parents, she remembers her other life with her mother and brothers. She wants them back but knows in her heart that she cannot and must push forward. 

McGonagall takes her to the bank first, the goblins are strict and quick with words as they take her to the vault where she finds out her family is loaded with gold. If Elia did not know any better, she would have thought she was a Lannister. Then she scowls at the reminder that the Mountain, Twyin's sword killed her. She packs all the gold she can get her hands on and reminds herself that she owns this, she will use it as she pleases. 

She buys her books first, the usual first-year textbook but she wants more and decides to buy a history book on this new world that belongs to her parents. Elia does not want to be left in the dark, does not want to be a hostage once again. She cuts herself off at two books on the history of the magical world outside Britain and one for Britain. McGonagall smiles at her choices. 

Elia is then taken to a place for her clothes to get her robes for the school year. She wrinkles her nose a bit. She would have preferred a dress than a robe but she holds her tongue as Professor McGonagall tells her that she will be getting the rest of her stuff while she gets her robes fitted. 

She stands next to a pretty girl with platinum blonde tousled hair that was around her age. It reminds her too much like Rhaegar's hair and Aerys. She looks forward to a neutral expression, one that she has used as her armor for most of her entire life while living with the Dursley's. Elia says nothing until the girl turns her head to look at her. "It's boring isn't it."

Elia blinks a bit before answering. "What?"

The girl gestured to the robes. Elia still blinked at her and then shrugged. She did have some opinions on the school robes but the other robes looked pretty and appealing to her. She would have to ask for that orange, golden or red robes to remind herself of Dorne and House Martell. 

They do not exchange names as the blonde-haired girl leaves. Elia just looks on. 

When she looks at her books in the cupboard, Elia remembers the eyes of the blonde girl. They were grey like _House Starks_. 

* * *

Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark are still shadows looking behind her. She feels their presence as her owl hoots when she runs through the wall that hides _Platform 9 and 3/4_. 

She hates it. Elia puts her luggage in and goes to a compartment. It was quite a difference in her life, after still having money, Elia exchanged a bit of it for muggle money. New clothes, some books (she couldn't contain her joy to find the other novels from the series, granted it was hardcovers that she bought but it was a sacrifice it would be for her.) She finds comfort in the solitude of it all as she pulls out the sixth novel, Killer. She had already binged the other books before the one she was reading now but brought them over. No way would she allow Dudley to ruin her books. She had placed them in a pretty red tote bag that was in her school bag that had a feather charm on it. 

The purple book, she was almost finished with the book and had the pink seventh one-Heartless after. She was on the twenty-ninth chapter, tuning another page, she was close to the ending of the chapter and the book in general. 

**_And then they heard the telltale sound of a match being struck. _**Then it was the thirtieth chapter titled _**Hell On Earth**_. As she started to hungrily read the chapter, determination overpowering her to finish this book, she could hear the sound of more people gathering on the platform. 

Elia noticed the flood of people coming into the train and on the Platform. Still, she continued to read her book, getting from the thirtieth chapter to the last one, Chapter thirty-one, she was beginning to read it, noticing the chapter called _**Rising From The Ashes. **_As she turned the page, her eyes glued to the pages she thought she could finish it and find out who A was until the door opened swiftly interrupting her reading time.

It was the platinum blonde girl from the robe shop. Her grey eyes eyed her with fear, Elia was going to ask her if she needed anything until the blonde said something that froze her. "Do you know _Westeros_?"

Elia said nothing as the girl continued to ramble nervously. "I know you. Your eyes, from another life in Westeros!"

"Who are you?" She finally found her voice but deep in her mind, Elia knew who it was. The grey eyes that haunted her dreams during that war, Elia knew who it was even before the blonde spoke.

_"Lyanna Stark_ _or Malfoy,"_ She scrunched up her pale nose. "Whatever name I hold, my name is Lyanna and you are someone from Westeros." She sounded giddy with relief but Elia slammed the book shut. 

"It is finally nice to meet you Lyanna Stark," She said cooly. "My name is Elia Martell, Rhaegar's wife." She felt some satisfaction in seeing the smile vanish at the name that she held. Her grey eyes widened with surprise and then guilt. 

"I'm sorry," Lyanna said to her. Elia blinked. She wanted to scream but the anger that was in her belly before now died down. It was useless to be angry since the main person that did this, the Prince wasn't here for Elia to actually hurt. It was just the two victims of the war. 

Elia nodded and then gestured for her to come in. Lyanna placed her bag next to her and looked out the window. "This life has magic."

Elia murmured. "Yes, it does," She told the other Westerosi witch that, "I am not familiar with this life. Apparently, I defeated some Dark Lord in this new life I came into. My parents are dead and my relatives hate me for what I am and now the only other person who knows about Westeros or a past life is you!" 

Lyanna couldn't help herself as she let out a chuckle, as well as Elia which turned into laughter. 

"What are we going to do Elia?" She looked at her for guidance. Elia twirled a lock of dark auburn hair as she could hear children from outside her compartment up and down the hall, loudly chatting to old friends as they boarded the Hogwarts Express. 

"We are going to survive this Lyanna," She told the other girl. She held out her hand and Lyanna took it. "Stark and Martell."

"Potter and Malfoy now," Lyanna said. Elia corrected her, "Potter-Evans and Malfoy will take on this new world."

Elia wanted to laugh again realizing how much this united them. The war and Rhaegar, those two things united them to this new world now. They will survive this, unlike the other world that destroyed them. Elia promised herself that no other Rhaegar or Aerys would destroy her. 

Elia asked Lyanna more questions about this world of magic they now lived under and came to find out that Lyanna was from a very rich family. She called the 'Lannisters of the Wizarding World' that made Elia cringe slightly. "My father could be Tywin but not really. He lacks some smarts from that man greatly." She told Elia cracking a grin. 

As they continued to talk, Elia realized that this was the first time either of them talked. They heard tales of one another but never had met until they died and they did, Elia was sure Lyanna had died or else why would she be here in this new world with Elia?

* * *

"It's beautiful," Elia murmured and Lyanna nodded her head in agreement. 

The castle was large and great for all to see. Both Lyanna and Elia made heads turn as they stepped out of the train together, arms linked with one another as if they've always been friends. She could hear whispers of "Snakes" "Death Eaters" and "Traitor". She knew why thanks to Lyanna and Professor McGonagall-Elia's parents were Gryffindors. But she knew what she would get even before the hat would say. 

The House of Snakes, that is her house. She was ambitious, cunning and sly as any little girl with a thirst to prove herself and one that had a brother for a snake and lived with Lions that should have been snakes as well in the Red Keep long ago. Their words did not affect her, they bounced off her because she has had those words and worse thrown at her before by a King that sent her to her death. Elia kept her head high and walked with Lyanna to the boat. In it were two other girls, a pretty with auburn hair that was lighter than Elia's and a girl with loose dark brown hair. 

Their names were Susan Bones and Padma Patil. Elia and Lyanna gave their hellos, each girl talked about the houses until the boat lead itself across the lake with magic. 

* * *

_"Lyanna Diana Malfoy!" _Professor McGonagall says, calling the girl way in front of her forward. Elia peaks behind Padma to see the silvery blond hair go forward and her eyes are covered by the hat. The hat says nothing and Lyanna's small hands curl the booting of the chair until her knuckles are white. 

Then it announces, _"GRYFFINDOR!" _

The whole hall goes quiet, she spies shock in almost everyone's face especially the table with the green-colored robed students. Lyanna, on the other hand, had no expression but when she locked eyes with Elia, her grey eyes are twinkling brightly. 

It goes on and on and on until her name is called for the whole hall.

_"Elia Jaime Potter-Evans!"_ Professor McGonagall says aloud. The crowd full of students and teachers hushes in silence. It eerily reminds her of the way Rhaegar Targaryen put the blue roses, the crown on Lyanna Stark's head back in the Tourney of Harrenhal.

The hat was placed on her and it was a battle but one she accepted when the hat told her that friends will be made but she said to it, _I will make friends anywhere. Watch me Hat. _Before it uttered her House, he chuckled in her ear, _I do not doubt it my dear. Not one bit, great things will be for you Elia. _

It reminded her of Doran's words on the day of her wedding to Rhaegar. "Great things are in front of you, Elia. You will be their Queen, another Dornish woman to rule Westeros. You will do our Mother proud and you will do me proud, no doubt about it. But you will do yourself proud, you are Princess Elia Nymeros Martell of Dorne first and his Princess second. Remember that little sister."

_I am Elia, Princess of Dorne, a witch of this land and you will not doubt me. You will not make me cower._

"_SLYTHERIN!" _The Sorting Hat yelled out to the Great Hall. 

The house that she goes to is called the Snake house because of the green and silver banner with the snake on it. 

She walked to the table, her head held high as if the hat that picked her House for her was a great thing for Elia. She takes notices of the many expressions as she walks down to the table filled with snakes. She eyes some of them with disgust (Lyanna had told her about some blood purity in this society of witches and warlocks, that Elia was a half-blood because of her parent's blood.) She knows it will be a battle for her to have them on her side but it is one she will most gladly take part in. She will be greater alongside Lyanna. They will prove them all wrong. She eyes others from the different tables, especially the Gryffindor table where some looked sour that they thought she would go towards. Finally, once she sits down, she sees a man with a long beard looking straight at her. 

She doesn't know why but the way he has his long beard, the hair white reminds her much of Aerys but the grandfatherly twinkle in his eyes seems to counter her memory of the Mad King. Still, she has her defenses high. She spies everyone at the Slytherin table look at her, sizing her up like a threat, judging her from head to toe. 

All Elia could do was show them nothing as she continues to watch as her fellow first years get selected to their different houses.

_In that very moment, all she could think of was, I walk among vipers but these are not my vipers, but they will know soon. They will all know soon enough._


End file.
